I'm Sorry Daddy
by MarissaReneeThatsMe
Summary: Everybody acts the way they do for a reason. This is hers. Kim/Jared imprint story. Rated M for Language/Lemons/Child abuse.
1. Chapter One

As I sat in the freezing cold I cried silently, to make sure not to wake my Dad up. I wrapped my thin sheet around my body tighter as a puff of cold air blew by. This has been my nightly routine ever since that tree fell on the house and broke my window leaving a huge whole in the wall. My window, or the hole where my window used to be, leads out onto a balcony. Thankfully the tree didn't break the balcony as well.

The tree broke my window roughly around four weeks ago and my Dad still hasn't fixed it. He hasn't even given me a blanket to pin up to keep the rain out. But, I guess its just another thing that I deserve. The pain that I caused him, both him and my older brother Carter—I don't even deserve to be alive...so I guess I can deal with having a hole in my wall.

Once it started sprinkling I went inside my room—well really its the attic. Thats just another thing I deserve. I don't mind this one though, now I can stay out of my Dad and Carters sight better. If there is anyway of helping them forget what I've done to ruin their lives forever, its staying out of their sight.

I shuffle over to my mattress on the floor and droped down. I take my shirt off and bunch it up as a make shift pillow. The pillow that Abby gave me last week went missing yesterday. That happens every time Abby gives me something. Dad says I don't deserve such luxuries. And anything but whats required to stay alive are considered luxuries, and that excludes pillows.

I pulled my thin sheet up to my chin and rubbed my legs together to keep warm. It felt like as soon as I shut my eyes I heard the alarm on my watch go off, but I know that I got at least six hours of sleep. I groaned quietly and shut my watch off. I stretched for a second and pulled my tank top back on.

I grabbed what I was going to wear today: a plain white v neck tee shirt, some black skinny jeans and my old beat up converse that I've had since Freshman year. I got my flash light that was hidden in my dresser and went back to the area where my bed was. I shined the flash light on the floor to find the right wood plank and put my foot on the end, lifting it up.

I grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and body soap that Abby gave me. I know, I know its wrong to hide things from your parents like this but my Dad wont buy me any of these things and it was embarrassing going to school with unwashed hair and BO.

I put the wood plank back in place and tip toed to the bath room down the hall. I took a quick six minute shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair with my broken brush—the brush part fell out of the handle a couple of months back. I didn't tell Abby about it because I didn't want her giving me anything more than she already does.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. The only thing that isn't plain about me was my long black hair. It went past the middle of my back, I haven't had it cut sense sixth grade. No matter how much damaged it suffers through out the day, it always looks shiny and smooth. But my face is a big blah and I have scars all over my body—thank god there is none on my face. I'd have to come up with a story for each one and I'm not the best liar in the world.

I would wear make up but my Dad says no amount of make-up would make someone who looks like _me_ beautiful, so he doesn't give me any money to buy some for myself. I would get my own job but I have to much to do around the house: Cleaning, cooking, and of curse homework.

After five minutes of huffing and puffing over my reflection I went down stairs to cook breakfast, after I put the "luxuries" back under the wood plank of curse. I don't even want to think about what would happen if my Father found them in the shower when I was at school.

When I got in the kitchen my heart raced at the sight of my Father sitting at the table looking not so happy—pfft, not so happy is an understatement here. Even furious would be considered an understatement. "You sure did spend a long time in the bathroom today. Crying over your grungy reflection again?" He sneered at me over his newspaper. I didn't look into his eyes afraid of the hatred I would see in them.

"No sir, I wasn't. I'm sorry I took so long," I said softly and walked to the fridge. I got out all the ingredients for breakfast and prepared to cook it. As I did so I couldn't help but be hurt by what he said. Grungy reflection? I didn't think I looked dirty when I saw my reflection. _Plain_ but not grungy.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't let it happen again," He grunted and went back to his newspaper, his loud smokers cough echoing through out the house.

I frowned at him and whispered, "Yes sir." That was the last thing we said to each other the whole morning.

Carter drove us to school in silence. Well, it wasn't exactly silence seeing as he had his Saosin CD blasting at full volume the whole car ride, but we were silent. He got out of the car and walked towards the school without even a glace my way. I sighed and followed him. I walked into the cafeteria where all the kids have to hang out before classes start. When I walked through the door a familiar female voice squealed, "Kimsters! I missed you!"

I laughed as Abby picked me up into a hug and spun us around in circles. Abby and I have been best friends since we were six years old. It all started at day care. This older girl had taken my blankie and wouldn't give it back. All I could do was cry. When Abby saw what was happening she walked up to the older girl and pushed her down—getting my blankie back to me after much scolding from the adults. We've been inseparable ever since.

Abby has natural dirty blond hair and unique green eyes. Her hair is naturally straight but she curls it everyday. She has a pale skin tone with light brown freckles running over her nose and cheeks. Her personality does not match up with the way she looks at all. If it did she'd be calm and quiet. She is everything but that.

"Abby we were only apart from each other for the weekend."

She stopped spinning to put me back down. She looked at me with a glum expression and said, while never once looking me in the eyes, "I know that! I just don't like leaving you alone with them. It scares me."

"Well it shouldn't." I sighed at her persistence. Shes always telling me how my Father is a such horrible person and that he should be put in jail for what he does to me. But she just doesn't understand. I'm the reason he acts that way! So I have to live with the consequences.

"Yes it should, Kim. It should scare _you_!" She yelled, taking my face in her hands so I looked at her.

"_Kiss_! _Kiss_! _Kiss_!" A group of idiotic boys were chanting at us when they saw how Abby was holding me. I looked away from their table and blushed. I tried to pry Abby's arms away but she wouldn't budge.

"He...he hasn't done anything lately," I said faintly and she let go of me. She linked her arm through mine and we walked towards our table.

"Good! Cause next time he does I am telling the police. He should not be doing this to you. It wasn't your fault that—" I interrupted her by yanking my arm from hers.

"Don't say it! Please...just don't," I begged with tears in my eyes. I don't want to be reminded of what I did. _Ever_. Abby says it wasn't my fault, but it is. Shes just saying its not to make be feel better because shes my best friend.

"Okay, okay I wont say it. But it was not _your_ fault," She said in defeat. We continued walking to our table in quiet. Once we got to the table Landon and Ian ran over and hugged me—one in the front, one in the back.

Abby and I meet Ian and Landon in the same day care. Abby would always steal Ian's cookies and Landon would follow me around with promises of marriage when we were older. Ahh good times, good times. Sometimes I wish we could go back in time and stay six years old forever, it would make things so much easier.

Ian has dark black spiky hair with blond dyed tips. He has a light russet color skin tone and dark black eyes. He's really cute but a little to metro-sexual for my liking.

Landon has short messy black hair with a olive skin tone. His eyes are a really pretty dark blue and his lips make all the girls jealous. Landon is undeniably attractive, but I've been friends with him forever. He's kinda like my brother, so you can see how my liking him sexually would be weird.

"Ohhh its sandwich time! I wanna join!" Justin said, shortly following it with various diffrent catcalls.

We all meet Justin when we were in third grade. Justin has spiky black hair. Its in a punk style, when Ian's is preppy. He has a dark russet color skin tone with light brown eyes. He wears eye-liner, Ian and Landon always make fun of him because of it. They call it man-liner and make other snard remarks. Again, hes cute but I'm not into the whole bad boy punk thing.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Landon and Ian off of me. Landon kept his arm around my shoulders and Ian kept his hand around my waist. I would of blushed at the contact but I'm so used to it by now I don't give it any thought anymore. This is how they always hold me. People think I'm going out with _both_ of them but were just really close childhood friends.

"Don't be sick Justin!" Abby scolded him and sat down in the seat across from him. She thought for a second and added, "Plus if anyone would be joining it would be me."

Ian scoffed behind me and said, "_Please_! Neither of you would be able to join. Your not cool enough to get down and jiggy with our Kimber."

"Yeah! Kiki belongs to us only!" Landon added with a huff. Abby's face turned red with anger and folded her arms. Oh god, here we go again!

"You wish! Shes _my_ best friend. You guys are more like meaningless acquaintances," She said with a short laugh. I sighed and didn't make a move to stop the fight I knew was about to start. These three fight so much they put World War II to shame.

"Meaningless acquaintances? We've know each other since we were six, Abby. I don't think that falls under the category of acquaintances!" Landon yelled and after that I blocked the rest of it out until the bell rang.

After we said our goodbyes I went to my History class with a smile on my face. _Jared Sullivan_ was in this class with me. I've had the biggest crush on him since Freshman year. He was so kind and sweet—unlike his best friend, Paul Marshall.

He hasn't been in school for a couple of weeks. I think he got that flu that's been going around. I've been anxiously awaiting his return. I rushed through the door and my heart smiled at what I saw. Jared Sullivan sitting in his assigned seat next to mine. I slowed down when I noticed he looked different. _Way_ different. His hair was cropped short and he looked as if he somehow grew into the six feet area in the past two weeks. And high up in that area too, like 6'5" or maybe 6'6". He was buff before he missed school but now you can see his well defined muscles perfectly through his over filled tee shirt.

I walked faster to my seat and blushed. He was hot before but now he was beyond gorgeous! I guess this means now there's no way in hell I'm going to have a chance with him. Both my smile and blush vanished at the thought.

The teacher called class to attention and I looked at the board—not really paying attention. It wasn't until halfway through class when I felt a hot finger tap my shoulder softly. My heart fluttered as my mind reminded me who sat next to me.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow? This is going to sound odd but mine kinda of split in half."

I nodded my head slowly and grabbed a pencil from my backpack. I didn't look at him as I handed him the pencil but when our hands touched I gasped softly and looked him in the eyes. Once I did it was like I literally got the breath knocked out of me. My breathing ceased as everything around me started to spin. I shook my head, trying to stop whatever was happening and looked back at him. He was starring at me with a enchanted expression. A huge smile slowly spread across his face as he seemd to comprehend something and he mumbled his thanks. Once he looked away I got my breath back under control and the room stopped spinning.

What in the world just happened?!

* * *

**A/N: I love Kim/Jared imprint stories! I've actually wanted to write this one for awhile now. I've just never had the time. Clearly her father and brother are abusive and I don't know if this has already been done for a Kim/Jared imprint story. Hopefully not. So, should I continue writing this? ****One more thing, her window will get fixed. I know some people are like "What in the wrold is this girl thinking?" But do you think if _your_ father was like _hers_, would he fix it? No, he wouldn't. So yeah...Sorry, I kinda just gave away a spoiler to my own story.**

**By the way, there are pictures and a playlist on my profile! Check 'em out if you want. **


	2. Chapter Two

"We've come to escort you to lunch milady," Ian said using his god awful fake British accent. It sounded nothing like a British person. Well, maybe if that person happens to eat glass for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then yeah, he sounds just like a British person.

Landon and Ian both held out one of their arms for me to take, and I quickly obeyed the silent demand. I laced my fingers through both of theirs and we took off towards the lunch room.

"Where's Blabby?" Blabby is the nickname we all came up with for Abby when we were little. She blabs nonstop, and the last two letters of the word Blab are the first two letters of her name. Therefore her nickname is Blabby. We thought we were so smart for coming up with it when we were little, but now we know, uh, how its not.

Nobody else has a nickname in our group except for me. Actually, each of them have a different nickname for me: Abby calls me Kimsters, Ian calls me Kimber, Landon calls me Kiki and Justin calls me Kimchi. My favorite nickname used to be Justin's until I figured out it is a type of Korean food. Now I get hungry whenever he calls my name.

"She's trying to hook up with the _sexalicous_ Mr. Warner," Ian said, disgust evident in his voice. I have to agree with him that a teenager trying to get a twenty seven year old to have sexual intercourse with her is gross but I can't blame Abby for trying, Mr. Warner is damn sexy. Every girl in this school is trying to get him to get down and jiggy her. Hell, even some of the teachers are.

"He's a creeper," I lied as we got in the lunch line. If I confessed that I had the hots for Mr. Warner as well, I would never hear the end of it. These two are worse than an over protective Father. Not that I know from experience, but from reading books and watching television, they act worse than those fathers do.

I don't want to sound like a floozy, but I enjoy the attention they give me. Not in a sexual way, but more of a family type of way. They are always looking out for me, and spoil me to no ends. I pray every night that they never figure out what I did. I know everything would change between us. They'd never be able to look at me without remembering what I've done.

Things would change between me and Justin as well. It doesn't look like I'm close to him, like I am with Abby, Landon, or Ian. Justin has had a hard time showing emotion ever since he was little, but deep under his hard exterior is a big ol' softy. I have proof too. Now, would a complete asshole own a bunny rabbit and name him Hannibal Lecter? Hannibal for short...Okay beside the name, would an asshole own a rabbit? Nope, a big ol' softy would though!

That's not the only proof I have but it's the most effective. But he really is such a sweetheart. On rare occasions you'll see him helping Abby with her homework or on more frequent opportunities to see him in the act, is when he talks baby talk to his rabbit. If the bunny wasn't so damn cute I would make fun of him, but even I can't resist talking baby talk to him. I think I heard Ian doing it once too.

As for Abby, she already knows. As hard as I tried to prevent it from happening, she figured out what was going between my Father and I. She's known for almost a year now and it saddens me to say but yes things have changed between us; just like I thought would happen. Surprisingly it's not in the way I thought would happen. Instead of being disgusted—as she should be, she became worried and pessimistic.

She says what my Father does is wrong, child abuse. That it wasn't my fault what happened. She thinks I should go to the police… but who am I to deprive a man of his revenge? Much deserved revenge at that. I can deal with a few bruises and cuts.

"Thank god you see that! Unlike our brain dead friend, Blabby. We don't care if he touches her, but you, that's a _whole different story_," Landon said as he slopped a bunch of ketchup on his fries. He looked over at me and gave me a mischievous smirk. It gave me shivers. Not the good kind, the kind that makes you wanna run and hide in a closet. Its going to be hell when I get a boyfriend, more like _if_ I get one but If I do, these two plus Abby are going to give him hell till he breaks.

All three of us walked over to our table and I saw Abby sitting next to Justin, eating her mashed potatoes rather violently. Oh uh, she's in another one of her _moods_. "I thought you were off seducing Mr. Warner?" I asked warily as I sat in front of her, while Ian sat to my left and Landon on my right.

"That bitch _Sarah Briggs _got to him first, 'Oh Mr. Warner I'm just so confused. I stayed up all night trying to figure it out but I'm just not getting it!' She sounded so innocent and cute...damn her to the deepest depths of hell!" She yelled, causing several people around us get up and move to a different table. Justin started to laugh but one death glare from Abby shut him up instantly.

"Hey Kimchi, that Jared guy is staring at you with this lovesick expression. Did you S his D or something?" Justin said, and I stiffened with my mouth wide open and the fork full of mashed potatoes on its way to my mouth froze in mid air. I slowly turned in my chair to look behind me and sure enough there was Jared staring at me with the same enchanted expression as he did in History class. He saw me looking and chuckled at my pose. My cheeks flared and I quickly popped the mashed potatoes in my mouth and turned around so I was facing Abby again, who in reaction to my weird actions raised a perfectly shaped blond eyebrow at me.

"Give him a blowjob? Why would she do that when she has me ready and willing?" I heard Ian say and I looked over at him shocked. He winked at me and licked his lips. I glared at him to stop, but he continued to try and seduce me. Finally I kicked his calf and he stopped to rub the pain away. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my food. I hate it when he jokes around with me like that.

"S his D? What are you, _twelve_? Just say the damn word," Abby said towards Justin and gave him a dirty look, in which he gladly returned.

"I'm glad that you think I'm the type of girl who would give a blow job to some guy I've barely said two words to," I told Justin and flicked a single piece of corn at him, that hit him square in the forehead. I haven't told Abby or anyone about my infatuation with Jared, I never had the need to. It's not like he would ever return those feelings... maybe I was wrong though, that expression he's been giving me today is pretty promising.

Justin took the piece of corn off of his forehead and continued the conversation about my "sex life" like nothing happened. I threw my face into my hands in defeat. "God, is he still looking over here?" I asked through my hands. I picked my head up and open my fingers slightly so I could see Abby.

Abby looked over me at Jared and shook her head yes. "Yep! Jared looks kind of angry though. Gosh, his eyes are scaring the hell out of me… its worse then your... you know." _Then my Father_, I finished the sentence for her in my head. Abby's only witnessed the full force of my Fathers glare for me once and it was enough to haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

I looked back over at Jared to see him glaring intensely at Ian. It was then that I noticed his friend, Paul, glaring at him as well. I looked at Ian and sighed. What did he do this time? I bet he probably tried hitting on one of their girlfriends. I'm not sure if either have one, but I really do hope it was Paul's girlfriend and that Jared doesn't have one.

Jared must have sensed I was looking at them because he brought his attention back to me. He smiled at me and I could see his dimples even from over here. I gave him what I hope was a charming smile and continued to stare at his dimples. So cute!

"He better take his eyes off of you before I give him something to look at," Landon said in a deadly tone that made me look away from Jared and at Landon's angered expression.

"Ooh sounds like Landon is jealous," Ian laughed. Jealous? Why in the world would he feel the need to be jealous? I thought he'd act protective, but not jealous. I looked back at Jared to see that he hasn't look away from me once.

"Like you aren't? Ian you've been crushing on Kim since 1st grade and we all know it. Well except Kim that is," Justin said with a mouth full of french fries. At first I didn't catch the meaning of the words because I was to lost in Jared's eyes but soon the words sunk in and I flew around to look at Ian. What did Justin just say?!

"She knows now!" Ian said threw clenched teeth as he looked at my stunned expression. Ian likes me? Since when? Why didn't I notice this? And since 1st grade! How could I be so oblivious? I mean, he is always touching me and making those crude jokes...but I guess they weren't really jokes if what Justin said is true. I guess Ian meant everything he said. Oh..._no_, what do I say? How am I supposed to feel? There are so many questions I don't have the answers for!

"I've had enough of this shit. Time to give the bastard a show," Landon said and spun my chair so it faced him. He scooted the chair forward so there was no space between us and his left hand caressed my face as his right knotted into my hair.

"Landon wh-what are you doing?" I managed to squeak out before his lips connected with mine. I gasped in shock and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened and I saw Landon's face centimeters away from mine with his eyes closed in bliss. I looked over at Jared just in time to see him push his chair over and storm out of the Cafeteria.

Landon continued to kiss me as I sat there motionless. He noticed I wasn't participating and stopped. He gave me one final peck on the lips and smiled sweetly at me. "Sweet Jesus! That was hot," Justin said and laughed, I could hear Abby making gagging noises.

"Hey, where did Jared go? Did anyone see him leave?" I only faintly heard what Abby said. This was too much for me to handle. First I find out Jared _might_ be harboring feelings for me, then I figure out that Ian has the hots for me, and supposedly so does Landon.

"I bet ya he's in the bathroom jerkin off. That kiss was so damn hot, I might be needing a trip to the bathroom as well," Ian joked but the evidence in his pants told me he wasn't joking around—again. The jealously in his eyes was even more proof, it made me look away and towards Abby. She mouthed "You seriously didn't know?" I frowned and she smiled and shook her head.

"Ha, the pussy couldn't even watch us make out without getting a hard on!" Landon said with a cocky smile on.

"You said that a lil too loud. Oh lookie, Paul's on his way over here to kick your loudmouth ass now," Justin said and pointed behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see a very pissed off Paul stalking towards us, his glare switching between Landon and Ian.

"Yeah, I don't think getting your ass kicked is the solution to your problem here," Abby joked and Justin laughed with her. I rolled my eyes at them, how could they be laughing? Everything is going to shit!

Paul was at our table in no time and stood in front of me. He held his hand out to me to take but I just stared at it like it was a gun pointed at my head. "You're coming with me. There's somebody you need to talk to," His deep voice was calm but his eyes said otherwise. When I didn't take it, he reached down and carefully threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked my objection but other than that didn't make any move to stop him. I had no idea what to say. This is the first time I ever talked to Paul, I didn't even know he know I existed!

"She isn't going anywhere you overgrown asshole," I heard Abby's angry voice yell but I couldn't see her face because mine was plastered into Paul's back.

"Shove off Blondie," His smooth deep voice frightened me.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked but he didn't answer. He started walking and I watched the tiles under us move at a fast pace. I pushed up on my elbows to see everyone looking at us with confused expressions but the only one I cared about was my brothers, Carter. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch Paul. My heart sped up in fear as I watch his face disappear behind the door we just came out of.

"No, you have to take me back! _Please_, my brother saw you carrying me out of the lunchroom, he'll tell my Dad and I'll..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Not a chance sweetheart, this is more important." More important than me getting hit? Is what I wanted to say, but decided against it. It's not like I'm a masochist or anything. Its just like I said before, I can deal with the cuts and bruises, I can deal with the vituperation and criticism, but I wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that my Father is in prison, rotting and suffering, all because he was coping with the death of his wife. True, that coping consists of beating me and neglecting me, but everyone copes differently and it would kill me to know I was the reason he got sent to jail...so I just keep his "coping habits" to myself.

Paul slowed down and stopped moving. He grabbed me by the waist and placed me down to the ground. He laughed at my expression and reached down and moved the hair out of my face.

"Paul, what the fuck man? What is she doing all the way out here?" I heard a deep sexy voice boom from behind Paul. I looked around him to see Jared running towards us. He pushed Paul out of the way and started inspecting me to see if I was harmed.

"_Relax_. You said you wanted to talk to her without going to her table so you weren't tempted to beat the shit out of that little boy who kissed your girl." _His_ girl? Oh boy, I like the sound of that. Did he really say I was his girl? More importantly, what makes him think that? Not that I mind...it just doesn't make any sense.

"Forcing her out here like a cave man wasn't what I had in mind! Look, she's scared to death," he pulled me into his side and moved my face into his chest and held it there with his hand. I inhaled his scent and sighed contently. He has a wonderful scent, a mixture of the forest and man. I could stay here forever with him...but I have to get back. Carter will get even more pissed if I'm out here for to long. I don't want to give him more of a reason to exaggerate what happened when he tells our Father, if he does.

"I-I have to get back to the school. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. Crap, I was supposed to hang out with Abby today! Guess that's not going to happen anymore." From time to time my Father lets me hang out at Abby's house and sleep over, but it only happens occasionally. Mostly only when he has guests over. He says he doesn't want me to mess up and ruin his social life as well, so he sends me over to Abby's. Today he has three of his buddies coming over for poker so hopefully he's in a good mood and still lets me go.

"Babe. Babe, calm down. Who are you going to be in trouble with?" Jared said in a soothing tone, but instead of staying where I was, like I wanted, I pushed away from him and started to walk back to the school. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I yanked it away from him and ignored the hurt look on his face.

"My Father," I whispered and tried to hide the fear in my eyes, but he caught it, and so did Paul. "I have to go."

* * *

**A/N:** **So that was chapter two, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to upload chapter three faster. I don't know when I'll have the time to though. I need to write chapter 7 for **_**I Wanna Be Like Other Girls**_** and I still haven't written the second chapter for my other two stories **_**Anything But Ordinary**_** and **_**Me, Myself and I**_**. I probably shouldn't have started this story, or the other two until I was finished with **_**I Wanna Be Like Other Girls**_** but I couldn't resist. So you'll have to forgive me if it takes some time for me to update because I need to updates the other three as well. Plus the guys and Rachel are being extra needy for some reason, haha. So I've been spending most of my time with them. Not that I'm complaining, I love them all to death. Its just that I really wanna start frequently uploading chapters for my stories.**** Oh and one of my friends actually has a rabbit named Hannibal Lecter, so thats where I got the idea :) **

**A specail thanks to FashionIsMyPassion XoX, TwilightHeart21, and ForeverTheSickestKidsFan. You three review every single chapter on all four of my stories. Your comments make me smile and I love reading them. You three are the sickest most awesomely awesome people on this website! :)**

**I would also like to thank, Flaca514, the pen fatelle, Mrs. Alec Vorturi, AreYouDeaf, SweetandSpicy180, jn208505, HighOnLife, iluvsugarcookies, Kae-Lae, and Teamjacob18 for reviewing. **


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm so glad your Father let you spend the night tonight!"

When I got home there was a lot of yelling and even more profanity but thank god there was no hitting this time. If Abby saw any marks on me she would be depressed for the whole night and I want to spend time with Happy Abby not Gloom And Doom Abby. Instead my Father made me steam the whole living room carpet plus the stair steps and pull all the weeds from the flower beds in the front yard for my punishment.

"Yeah, me too! I need a girls night...You seem a little _too_ excited though. What are you planning?" I eyed her suspiciously as she danced—literally, over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of Doritos.

"Oh nothing," She sang as she plopped a single chip in her mouth and chewed.

"Abby you wouldn't be able to tell a decent lie to save your life." I laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. She stayed over by the cupboard and gave me a sheepish grin. She looked down into the bag and started to talk.

"Fine. Fine. Well there's this party—"

"No, no, a thousand times _no_!" How could she do this to me? This is the only time we get to spend time alone with each other and she wants to spend it with a bunch of random people who are going to ignore me while they flirt and talk with her. If I wanted to be alone I would have stayed home.

"—it's nothing big, just a few people hanging out at a bonfire. _And_ Jared's going to be there!" She never once looked up from the bag. Hmm... She did say it was just going to be a few people...and it isn't necessarily a party but more of a bonfire...plus Jared's going to be there. It does sound like a little fun.

"Okay. I guess we could make an appearance."

"I knew it!" She squealed and finally looked away from the bag. She did a little jig with her feet and went back to eating her Doritos.

"What? Are you schizophrenic? You have been talking to that bag of Doritos for awhile now," I joked and she gave me a blank expression.

"Okay, a diss only works if the other person understands all of the words you used, because for all I know schizophrenic could mean _foxy mama_ in nerd language. If so I'm gunna have to agree!" Schizophrenic? She honestly doesn't know what that means? And that is not nerd language! Which is something I most definitely do not speak. So what if I have straight A's? I have to or I'll be punished. It's not like I actually enjoy studying.

"It's a severe mental disorder. You have a severe mental disorder!" I yelled at her and waited for it to sink in. I knew she got it when she began to glare lazers into my head.

"Who has a severe mental disorder?" Brittney, Abby's older sister, asked as she walked to the refrigerator to get a water bottle. Abby and Brittney look nothing a like besides from their nose. Brittney took more of their Native American side while Abby took more of their Irish side.

"Abby does."

"I agree, but last time we took her in the Doctors' seemed to think she's fine. I think that her disorder is _so _severe that normal tests and check ups aren't advanced enough to catch it," Brittney joked and snatched a chip from the bag before Abby could slap her hand away.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, like oh I don't know, _burning in hell_!" Abby growled at her sister as she hid the bag of chips behind her back. These two fight like its going out of style, but I know they love each other.

"Oh, sweet, sweet little sister of mine, how I love you so!" Brittney sang as she maneuvered the bag away from her little sister. Abby went to get them back but Brittney pointed to her stomach and shook her head sadly, as if to say she was gaining weight. That made Abby stop quicker than the eye can catch and looked at her stomach with a horrified expression to check if Brittney was telling the truth. Which of course she wasn't.

Brittney went to leave the kitchen but Abby stopped her to say, "Wait Britt, can you do our hair and make-up tonight? We got a party to dominate. Plus Kimster has a man she wants to boink."

"I never told her that," I said as I quickly shook my head in the negative at Brittney. She smirked at me and rolled her eyes. Okay so I'm kind of a prude, and everyone knows it. I've never had "naughty" thoughts about anyone other Jared and even then it never went farther than PG 13. Except today, for some reason they got a violent shove into rated R, and now I can't seem to think about anything but Jared and his hot body and my not so hot body doing it. I'm nowhere near fat, but I'm not toned and my boobs are pretty much nonexistence. Well they aren't an A cup but they are on the smaller side, which is something men do not put under the category of a hot body.

"No you didn't, but you're thinking it, I can tell. Your aura has changed from innocent child to grown women who has sex on her mind. Lots and lots of sex."

"Alright, I'll do it. But only because Kim needs to get laid," Brittney agreed with a smile on her face.

"You guys are—" I began to say but they decided to give there own answers.

"Wicked awesome," Brittney offered with that same goofy smile she's had on since she learned about my soon to be not virgin self. I mean we don't even know if he wants that, we don't even know if he has any feelings for me!

"Stunningly beautiful," Abby added as she flipped her hair from one side to the other.

"—going to one day be responsible for causing my death. I'm sure of it." I finished the sentence that I was going to say.

"That is a very high possibility. But hey, at least you'll be going in style," Brittney joked and Abby rolled her eyes at my statement.

"Oh good, that's reassuring."

After a couple hours of buffing, deep conditioning and very much undesired _waxing_, Brittney was busy doing our make-up and hair. I told her that I didn't want anything too crazy so she agreed to not go wild with the hair but my eye make-up has to at least be more than one color.

"Hey Abby, you know how when I said yes to going to the party, before Brittney came in, you said 'I knew it!' What exactly did you know?" I asked her as Brittney finished curling my hair. She already finished Abby's hair: that bow look that Lady Gag wears a lot. I saw Paris Hilton wear it once as well. Mine is just a simple curly down do, completed with three white flowers along the back to hold up the teasing she did.

"I knew you loved Jared," At her words I flung around to gape at her and almost burned Brittney in the process. She grabbed my head with both hands and faced me forward again.

"L-love? I don't love him." I don't think I love him. I really, really, _really_ like him, but love him...I'm not so sure about that. I think I could eventually come to love him.

"Yeah, _yeah_ you do. I don't know how, you've never talked to the guy before, but you do! I can see it in your eyes. I know that he loves you as well." I look at her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was reading an issue of Seventeen magazine. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Abby to have zero interest in what were talking about during a serious conversation.

"No he doesn't! You're just over analyzing things," I mumbled and closed my eyes as Brittney started preparing my face for the make-up.

"Did you not see the way he was staring at you? It was like he loved you so much he was in pain being away from you, even though he could see you perfectly. I'm jealous." Abby laughed as she casually flipped through the magazine. I dropped the topic and paid attention to what Brittney was doing.

"What am I going to do about Ian and Landon?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence went by.

"Screw 'em," she said and her eyes went wild when she noticed what she said. She finally sat her magazine down to stare at me in the mirror I was sitting in front of.

"No, not like that! I meant just forget about what happened today at lunch. Forget that Landon and Ian see you as more than a sister. Which is how they should picture you—as a little sister, not with your clothes off! We have known each other almost all of our lives, we're basically family. No, we are family! Do brothers and sisters feel that way about each other? Hell, no. Now that's said, you go to this party tonight, have fun and forget about those two noobs. They'll get over it. Plus, I have never seen either one of them stare at you they way Jared did today. I've never seen such love and lust in anyone's eyes before."

"You know what, you're right! When Landon kissed me, I didn't feel anything. There was no spark in the kiss. It was just a redundant exchange of saliva." I heard Brittney laugh and Abby's intake of breathe. I probably could have worded that better.

"Redundant exchange of saliva, really? Was it that bad?" Abby asked with a great big smile. Wonderful, now she has another thing to torture Landon with. I should fix this before everyone at La Push High knows what a "horrible kisser" Landon is and who had the great honor of experience said horrible kissing—including my brother who would then happily tell my Father.

"I don't know, probably not. I wasn't really paying attention, all I remember thinking was how much I wished it was Jared kissing me instead of Landon."

"Are you two talking about Jared Sullivan? I'm dating his older brother, Caleb," Brittney told us as she started putting foundation all over my face.

"Mm-hmm. So by dating you mean getting him to fall in love with you just so you can break his heart by doing it with another guy. There's a better word for that than dating, Brittney. I can name a few if you can't think of any." Yeah, I guess Brittney does have a tendency to do that from time to time.

"That won't be necessary,_ little sis_. Plus, it's not like that with this guy. I think I might actually be falling in love with him. He's been really distant lately though. I haven't meet with him in person for two weeks, only time we talk is really late at night and he sounds so tired I tell him to go to bed and call me the next day," Brittney explained as she moved on to prime my eyes and start on my eye shadow.

"Did you say for two weeks? That's how long Jared and Paul were gone for. Maybe they all had that flu that's been going around," I informed her as I tried to steady my face. This is one of the few times I've had my make-up done; it still feels kinda of weird. I'm already dreading the eyeliner—its okay when she does my top lid but the stuff makes my eyes water when she lines my water line.

"I don't think so. He didn't sound sick, but his voice was different; deeper, darker, and sexier. But to tell you the truth, I think there's something wrong with him." Jared's voice changed as well, and sexier doesn't do justice to how gorgeous his new voice sounded. Maybe it's a side affect of the flu because Paul's voice was deeper too.

"Like gangs and drugs wrong? I heard that's why puberty was so good to Jared and Paul. But actually it's not puberty at all, it's like steroids or something. You guys know Sam Uley, right? The guy who's engaged to Emily Young, that really beautiful lady who got in that bear accident a couple of months ago. Well I heard that Sam Uley is the leader of a gang and Jared and Paul are his two homies, brotha's...homeslice, well whatever they're called; they're part of the gang. Maybe Caleb is one of them as well. He is Jared's older brother after all. I think that's what's _wrong_ with him," Abby stated as Brittney put the final touches to my make up: bronzer, blush, lipstick and lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and was ecstatic at what I saw. I actually looked pretty!

"Well then stop thinking, because you're wrong! You shouldn't think anyway, it doesn't suit you very well," Brittney growled at her little sister as she went to begin her make up.

"That's just a rumor. There's no way Jared would be part of a gang. _Maybe_ Paul...but not Jared." Jared is sweet, and caring, and chivalrous. Those are not words you can associate with gangsters.

"Maybe not old Jared, but new Jared looks like he's gotta choke a bitch down in da hood," Abby joked and Brittney pinched her nose in response.

"_Shut up_, Abby!" She and I yelled in unison.

After Brittney did Abby's make-up, we both got dressed and Brittney drove us to the beach to drop us off. We were both old enough to drive but Abby has failed the driving test three times and I'm not even allowed to get my drivers license. I already know how to drive though; I've read the drivers manual so many times I can quote it verbatim in an instant.

We got out of the car and Brittney walked us down. Abby wasn't lying, there were only twenty-five or thirty people here. Oddly there seemed to be more guys than girls. What few girls were here were all dressed like us. As we walked down the beach a few girls gave us envious looks but more gave us hostile looks, no doubt thinking we came to steal their man. Sorry ladies but there's no other man more gorgeous than Jared; not even one of these hunkalicious men scattered around here.

I was dressed in a white mini dress featuring a draped front, zipper racer back style, and finished with mini hem band. I wore a vintage silver flower necklace with large blue toned tones in floral style setting, pearl and beaded accents on base of flowers with matching vintage silver optic tear drops and for my shoes I had on a pair of black gladiator heels.

"I changed my mind. I can't do this, we look like prostitutes!" I whisper yelled to Abby when we hit the bonfire. Abby had on a mini dress featuring adjustable halter ties and serious ruching at the skirt and some black suede knee high platform boots.

"I prefer the term streetwalker. It sounds classier," She joked and fixed her bra so it showed more cleavage. Like she needed that. If her boobs showed anymore I'd feel like I was in a porno!

I took in my surroundings and my heart sped up with what I saw. I hope this wasn't some type of orgy—there are way too many half naked guys and skimpily dressed women. Abby and I included. Would Jared go to orgy? God, I hope not.

"Not the time Abby," I said through clenched teeth. This is so embarrassing! Too many of these guys are starring at me for my comfort.

"Looks like Jared isn't here, we should leave now and—OUCH! What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my arm where Abby pinched me. I looked behind me but my view was block by a bare shirted muscular chest. I'm sure you can guess who's connected to that naked chest—yep it's Jared. I looked up at his elated face and gave him a shy smile.

"Mm-mmm you're definitely Caleb's brother. Damn, your family has good genes." Jared didn't hear Brittney's compliment considering he was too busy leering at my outfit. He glanced over my body once more before he looked me in the eyes. The look of desire sent an unfamiliar sensation to _that _area between my legs. I could see he was about to say something but a loud voice interrupted him. We both glared at the person who made the noise.

"Brittney? Babe what are you—" A guy began to say as he walked up flanked by two cute twins. He, like all the other guys here, was well-built and very attractive and very _shirtless_.

"Don't you dare ask me what I'm doing here. What are you doing here?! Is this the reason I haven't seen you in two weeks, huh? Because you've been prating it up with the Olsen Twins!" Brittney cried at the man and I realized this must be Caleb...Brittney's soon to be dead boyfriend. That look in her eyes says she's very capable of making that happen.

I looked back at the guy to see him staring at her with the same expression Jared kept on giving me.

"No...I...its...you," Caleb stuttered as he took a hesitant step towards Brittney.

"No...I...its...you. God, you sound pathetic! Maybe you really are on drugs. And stop staring at me like you've found the love of your life or something. It's not going to work on me!" I knew Brittney well enough that beneath the anger lay the pain that this man was causing her, but she's too strong to show her weakness so she gets angry instead of crying.

"You're getting it all wrong, baby! These are my niece," Caleb tried to explain to a wrathful Brittney.

The words clicked and she blinked once, then twice. "Say what?"

"_Niece_, the daughters of my older brother," Caleb said with an edge of mockery in his tone.

"I know what a niece is; you don't need to go all Webster Dictionary on me!" Brittney yelled at him, no mockery in her tone. No, it was all anger.

"Ahem. Isn't there something you'd like to say Brittney?" Uh oh, Abby should not have said that. Shouldn't she know by now? Brittney's wrath is not something you want to be on the receiving end of.

"Why don't you get on with you boyfriend snatching, huh? Oh look there's a happy couple over there, why don't you do your thing and go ruin it." _Ouch_. I know Brittney's mad and all but that was too far. Abby only did that one time and she didn't even know the guy had a girlfriend, she felt horrible for months.

Abby raised her hand to slap Brittney, but Caleb stepped in front of her. Both Brittney and Abby were shocked but said nothing. Abby marched off screaming one way and Brittney the other.

"Wow, it hasn't even been five minuets and I already have to play mother hen. I'll be right back," I mumbled to Jared, reluctant to leave his side. Apparently he was just as reluctant for me to leave.

"No, please don't go!" Jared pled and grabbed my upper arm with a hand so hot I jumped a foot in the air. I wasn't excepting him to touch me and I so wasn't prepared for his hand to be as hot as it was. Maybe he's still running a fever from his flu? He gave me an apologetic smile and rubbed his neck nervously.

"I mean, they're big girls. They should be able to sort this out themselves. Plus I think my brother needs to do some groveling before anything else drastic happens." I looked over where his brother and Brittney were talking. Well Caleb's talking and Brittney's yelling. She held a stick in her hand as a makeshift sword towards his chest and I feared for Caleb because I'm sure he's not going to make it out of the conversion unharmed.

"Like Brittney skewering his one-eyed monster with that stick in her hands?" I asked and covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed. Did I really just say that? Where's shy Kim? The girl who gets picked last in Gym class, the girl who's existence matters to a whooping three people, the girl who does _not_ talk to Jared Sullivan about his brother's one-eyed monster getting skewered!

Jared's laugh started out as a chuckle but by the time I realized he was laughing it was one of those laughs that makes you feel like your sides are going to fall off you're laughing so hard. After that things went amazing. He led me down to the shore and we talked for hours.

I learned all his favorite things, such as his favorite TV show is South Park and his favorite band is Rise Against. He told me about his family and his friends. He also told me that the only three girls that were supposed to be at this party was Emily and his two nieces, but the guys brought their dates with them, and much to my enjoyment he told me how thrilled he was that I was. In return I shared all my favorite stuff too and all about my friends but when I got to the family part I was pretty vague. He kept on bringing it up but every time I changed the subject.

It was around 11:30 now and most everyone went home. The fire was dying down and it was starting to get a little chilly. I guess that's what I get for dressing like a bimbo. I shivered and rubbed my hands over my arms in a quick motion. I jumped when I felt Jared move and sit down behind me. He wrapped his legs around me and covered my arms with his. I blushed at how forward he was being and leaned into his hard chest.

I ran my hands through the hair that covered his arms for a few minutes but stopped when I felt his erection on my back. I turned my head awkwardly to stare at him wide eyed. Those fantastic feelings shot through me when I saw the hunger and desire in his eyes. He placed a hand on my neck lovingly while the other one laced threw my curls. When he went to kiss me everything felt like it was in slow motion, I couldn't wait any longer and I wrapped hands around his neck and brought him down to me. His lips connected to mine and fire raced threw me as he tightened his hold, crushing his chest against mine. His tongue swept into my mouth and the taste of him was intoxicating. The taste was all male, hot and spicy.

"Wanna go to my house?" He asked, his voice low and husky. I wanted to scream my agreement but settled with a meek nod, too taken over by my need I was incapable of speaking. He picked me up bridal style and started jogging towards the parking lot.

"Wooooh Jared's gettin some!" I heard Paul yell in the distance and several laughs followed. I didn't look over at them to see if Abby and Brittney were part of that group, seeing as I was having too much fun driving Jared insane by nibbling on a sensitive spot I found on his neck. Not five minutes later we were rushing threw the front door of his house and up the stairs to his room.

I heard him close and lock his bedroom door. Jared bounced us on his bed and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. We kissed gently at first, but then we fully engulfed each other with our arms and the kiss grew more passionate and deep. He started pulling my dress off with one hand, his other hand on my face.

When he got to my bra he was having trouble getting it unhooked, after a few minuets of frustration he tore it. Yep, he freaking ripped my bra in half! I wasn't mad, but it was a nice bra. He ran his callus-roughened hands up and down my sides; making me go pliant under his touch. When his hands touched the sides of my breasts I moaned into the kiss.

He broke the kiss to stare down at my naked chest. He gaze was so intense I went to cover myself with my hands but he quickly caught them and brought them to his mouth for him to kiss.

"Never be embarrassed of this stunning body," he whispered to me as his thumbs began to roll both my nipples with a soft touch. Desire burned deep inside me and the need to be filled was a painful ache. He tortured me with one hand as the other went down to pull my panties off in a quick motion that seemed almost inhuman.

He gave me open mouth kisses all the way down my body till he reached my belly button and his tongue sunk in and gave a quick twirl. I moaned and my hands found their way to his hair, encouraging him to continue. He moved his hands to my feet and slowly rubbed up to my knees and spread my legs so wide they were almost parallel.

"Wh...Wha—"

"Shh. Relax. You're going to enjoy this." He explored my most sensitive area with his tongue. He did long, slow, amazing slurps, over and over and over again. After awhile I was squirming all over the bed, trying to get away from the delectable torture of his mouth. It seemed like he spent hours between my legs. I could feel myself getting drenched and I would have blushed if I wasn't so close to climaxing.

"You like that, do you, baby?" He asked between licks and I moaned my answer, he chuckled and trapped my clit between two roughened fingers and rolled it agonizingly slow. I grabbed his face and roughly yanked his face up to mine.

"Please. Jared, I need you. _Now_," I begged, breathless from his sweet, sweet torture. He undressed so fast I barely caught it. I blinked the image away—no one could undress that fast, the need I felt must be so strong I'm becoming hallucinogenic. I heard the rip of foil and watch as he pulled it over...Oh wow that is so not going to fit! I brought my wide eyed stare up to his face and he chuckled softy at my expression.

"I'm going to make you feel good, baby. I promise," He whispered and position himself at my entrance. I hooked onto his shoulder and prepared for the pain. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch but the pain never came, just a little uncomfortable from being stretched. I remember reading in some magazine that the first time doesn't hurt for everybody. It does for most but for a lucky few its nothing at all. I looked down where we were connected and thanked god that I was one of those lucky few because if I wasn't, boy was in for a world of pain. He is humongous!

He began to slowly roll his hips, pulling his thickened length back and forth over my sensitive muscles and I moaned loudly into the dark. The moan must have told him I was ready because he started to slowly thrust into me. After awhile it wasn't enough and he began to bang savagely into me but instead of hurting me, his ferocity fed my own wild need.

I heard the headboard start slamming against the wall and felt my eyes roll back in my head. "Oh god, _oh god_, Jared! Uuuuhn..." I moaned and brought my hips up to meet his thrusts. The erotic sound of our belly's slapping together filled the room.

"That's it, baby. Damn, you're beautiful," Jared told me and I squealed out as hit my g-spot. He hit it again and again and I could feel my nails digging into his shoulders. I could hear him grunting "mine" with every thrust and I found myself muttering my agreement.

"Feel how tight you are, Kim. Feel how my flesh stretches you, fills you. You were created for me alone," He said, his voice fraught with unbearable pleasure. _Yes, so full, so good!_ Is what I wanted to say but the words came out meshed together and it sounded like a foreign language.

"Scream my name, baby. Tell me that you're mine...scream it!" He ordered and I did exactly as I was told. His rumbling growls vibrating my breasts sent me over. I could feel myself climaxing and let out a moan as the mind-shattering orgasm washed over me in a lava-hot explosion.

He stiffened above me as my walls clench around him, his eyes were tightly closed; his mouth a narrow line. "Oh god, so good. Do that again," he groaned, still thrusting into me with long, fast strokes.

"I don't think I can," I gasped; another one of those mind-blowing orgasms might kill me. Though I admit it wouldn't be a bad way to go.

"You can. You will," he grunted and pulled out of me to sit cross-legged on the bed and reached over to pick me up and sat me back down on his still thickended member, facing him. I wrapped my legs around him; both of us wrap our arms around each other for support. He thrust me into another orgasm and this one made the other one seem like mild tickling in comparison. I let out a scream so loud it could wake the dead. He followed me after three more powerful strokes and his roar of satisfaction echoed in my ear.

He pushed us down to the bed, never taking himself out of me and pulled the covers over us. As he stroked my damp hair I felt something I've never felt before. I felt, loved, safe, cherished.

* * *

**A/N: Please no comments on how they shouldn't have had sex so early. This is just how I pictured it would happen with them. That was my very first lemon so forgive me if it sucked. I kept on getting embarrassed the whole time I was writing it and I didn't want to type certain words because my friends were in my room at the time I was writing this chapter and if Dallon and Bradee saw what I was writing I'd never hear the end of it. I'm serious, we'd all be eighty years old sitting in our wheel chairs with our dentures falling out, telling "When I was young" stories and it would still come up. **

**Also, in this story all of the werewolves changed at once, plus a few more(Jared's older brother Caleb being one of them. )**

**I would like to thank the fowlloing people for leaveing amazing reviews: Aya Takahashi, the pen fatelle, Luci-Marlena, TwilightHeart21, eeyore-ft-tigger, ForeverTheSickestKidsFan, jn208505, FashionIsMyPassion XoX, Dying Cloud, SarahxEmmett, danih93, xxlovexxyouxx22, Hae14, and leahlover1208.**

**Oh yeah, pictures of Kim's and Abby's outfits are on my profile in the I'm Sorry Daddy Links section, under ~Chapter Three Links~.**


	4. Chapter Four

"Good morning my love." Jared's tender whisper woke me up. We were both lying on are sides with my back cuddled into his hard chest. He brought his hand up to lightly caress my neck in upward and downward motions with the back of his fingers.

"Jared," I moaned softly at his touch.

"Mmh, I like when you say my name. But I love when you _scream _it."

Ignoring his comment, I closed my eyes in bliss and pressed my back into him trying to get as close to him as I possibly can when I felt something hard and firm on my lower back. I wiggled a bit to feel what it was and the motion made Jared groan a deep moan into my ear. He gripped the sides of my hips and continued the same circular motion I was doing just a few seconds earlier.

Oh god, that's hot...if not a little funny. Not funny haha, but funny strange. Definitely never had this happen to me before. I've never had any of this happen before. I mean Jared was my first kiss—not including the surprise kiss from Landon. But I can't help but think last night was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. Not that I'm complaining about last night, because it was good. Oh man was it _good_. I never imagined anything could be that incredible.

The only problem is, how am I ever going to see him? I'm never allowed to leave the house after school besides to go grocery shopping or those rare times when I can spend time with Abby. A relationship can't be built with the little time we see each other at school. So if we can't have a relationship, what do you call what we did last night?

Oh boy, I just had a one night stand! No, no, no! This can't be happening to me. I can't become Abby and Brittney—not that that would be a bad thing. I love those girls to death—but that's just not me. I'm not the girl that goes to parties, says cute and funny things to get boys to swoon after me, and I'm definitely not the type of girl who has sex with a boy I barely know!

Though it does seem like I'm a different person when I'm around Jared. Almost like I'm the girl who I truly want to be but can't because I'm not allowed. I definitely didn't act like the crazy party girl last night with Jared but...I really enjoyed myself last night. And Jared seemed to enjoy me, too.

I wish things could work out between us.

Jared slid one hand to my belly and slowly down until he was at his destination. Halting his stroking against my back, he pushed two fingers deeply inside of me and began to twist and swirl. It felt amazing but my mind was to far gone in worry-ville to enjoy it. Jared noticed my lack of pleasure and stilled his movements.

"What's the matter? Oh hell, did I hurt you?" He sounded like that was the most horrible crime anyone could commit. I mentally laughed at that—then I guess my father is America's Most Wanted number one.

"No, last night was the most amazing night of my life! It's just...god, I don't know anything about you besides what you told me last night at the bonfire, and we had sex!" And it was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I left that part out.

"So what are you saying?" He said after a minute of silence. I slid off of him and turned so I was facing him. His face looked so heartbroken I almost cried. I hope he's not thinking I'm regretting it, because I would have given anything to have last night happen.

"I'm saying I'm a slut!" His eyes narrowed and I noticed a slight tremble take over his body. It kind of freaked me out—I wasn't afraid he'd hurt me, but it was still uncanny like. He reached one arm out and twisted his hand into my hair and the other arm went to my neck in which his other hand took a loose hold of.

"Don't you ever think that about yourself—_ever_." Maybe it was the loving yet suffering look in his eyes, like me thinking that about myself actually caused him pain, or it might be the way he said it, but somehow he made me believe what he said was true.

"Listen, babe. You are not a slut. You're the most incredible, beautiful, sexy woman I have ever had the honor of sharing the same oxygen with." I laughed at that and was thrilled to see a stunning smile spread across his face at the sound of it. He brought the hand that was around my neck up to my lips so he could lightly trace them with his thumb.

"I can't explain it very well right now, but you're special to me. You deserve everything that I can give you and more. That means giving you all of me. And when I say all, I mean _all_," He whispered the last word and brought my hand down and made me take a firm grip on his impressive erection. I smiled what I hope was a seductive smile and began to pull the shaft's skin toward the base and wrapped my fingers around his length. He kept his hand on top of mine to show me the speed and pressure he liked and after a few moments I got the hang of it and he freed my hand.

"That being said, Kim Connweller, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and it turned into a groan towards the end as I started to make a ring with my thumb and forefinger and pump up and down with it, closing the ring when I got to the top. I heard Abby talking to Brittney about this once and she said that men go crazy over it and by the sounds coming from Jared she was telling the truth.

I took the speed up another level as my excitement kicked in at his words. He wants me to be his girlfriend! I knew I said things couldn't work out between us, but I'm just going to have to try. I don't think I could even turn down his offer if I wanted to. I leaned up to take his mouth in a passionate kiss—one in which he quickly took over.

I notice how possessive and in charge he was last night, and how vocal too—I loved all of it! I have a feeling he was taking it down a couple notches because people were most likely in the house. Oh wow, that's going to be extremely awkward. Old Kim would start hyperventilating at the thought but Jared's Kim was okay with it as long as he was with me. Well...as long as it wasn't one of his parents that was downstairs.

He broke the kiss and said in a breathless voice, "I'm going to take that as a yes." Good, because I was beyond being able to speak to form the sentence. Jared's hand slid lazily down my stomach as I continued my movements. He was at the top of my pelvis when a knock came from his bedroom door.

"Knock, Knock. I'm coming in!" A familiar voice bellowed from behind the bedroom door. We both flew away from each other and Jared made sure I was covered with a blanket before he slipped a pair of basketball shorts on that were lying on his night stand. The person waited a few moments before they flung the door open.

Abby marched in with her hands on her hips. She had a pink plaid tote that hung on the crease of her elbow, it looked cute with her white sundress and gold flats.

"Abby? What in the world are you doing here, in my _boyfriend's_ room?" Jared smiled at my not so subtle way of slipping our new relationship status into my question.

"Boyfriend, huh? Very nice. Well, I'm sorry to put a damper on the lovey-dovey shit you two are so obviously enjoying, but I thought somebody needed to inform you on the fact that its _ten o'clock_ in the morning." She better have not ruined what was going just a few moments ago to tell me the frigging _time_.

"Your point being?" My question had a little bit of a bite to it. I wanted to get back to our previous activities. Jared noticed and gave me a smug smile.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago." Abby's statement had my heart plunging into my stomach. Oh no! I scrambled off the bed, not caring that I was naked.

"Here, I brought your clothes. Take your make-up off with this," Abby said as she dug my clothes from yesterday out of her tote as well as some make-up remover. I clutched the items to my chest and walked to Jared's open bathroom door. When I walked past Jared his hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Kim, what's the matter? You're acting like you're being drafted to Elm Street to hunt the famous Freddy Krueger himself." The worry in his voice only reminded me of how much shit I'm going to be in. My breathing started to accelerate and both Jared and Abby noticed.

"Let it go lover boy. She needs to get home _now_," Abby snarled at him and something in her tone had Jared loosening his grip. I removed his arm fully and sprinted to the bathroom. I changed quickly and washed the bride-of-Frankenstein looking make-up off, courtesy of falling asleep with my make-up on, not even becoming embarrassed by the fact that Jared saw me like that.

When I exited the bathroom Abby grabbed me so fast I didn't get to say anything to Jared, which I was grateful for. What was I going to tell him? Sorry but I have to leave now so I can go home and get punished by my father? Not likely.

"Brittney I got her. Say good-bye to Caleb Followill and let's get going," Abby said to Brittney who was kissing her now obviously forgiven boyfriend. Caleb stopped kissing Brittney and looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow exasperatedly at her.

"Don't call me that, little bit. I hate Kings of Leon," he said and Abby gasped in horror. Kings of Leon is Abby's all time favorite band.

"How can you hate Kings of Leon? Hating Kings of Leon is like hating Pop Tarts. Its impossible!" Oh god, is she really doing this? Right _now_?

"Quite the contrary, little bit. I don't like Pop Tarts either," he said and snickered at the face she made. Brittney sighed and started to text someone on her cell phone.

"I'm just going to pretend like I never heard you confess to those unforgivable sins...and stop calling me little bit!" She yelled at him, and huffed at the pet name he gave her.

"Then don't ever call me Caleb Followill again, _little bit_," he teased her and I felt like dying right there. Is she forgetting what's waiting for me at home or what?!

She narrowed her eyes and said slowly, "Caleb Followill."

"Abby please!" I begged with such a petrified tone that I got startled glances from both Brittney and Caleb.

Abby looked upset with herself and muttered, "Right, sorry. Lets get you home." The whole time Brittney drove us home we were silent. Brittney didn't understand what was going on but she could sense something was off so she stayed quiet. She didn't even sing along to her upbeat music like she usually did.

We arrived at my house and Abby mouthed, "_Be safe._" But Brittney caught the words.

"Jeez Abby, it's not like Henry Lee Lucas is waiting for her inside the house!" She said and rolled her eyes at her little sister. Hmm...I think I'd rather have him waiting for me than my father. Than I'd be able to do something about the...you know, _disciplinary _techniques.

"Relax, the worst that will happen is some lecturing and maybe a little yelling, right?" Brittney said with an encouraging smile.

Wrong. There will be a lot of yelling and even more pain.

"Totally," I lied to her in a small voice. I reluctantly got out of the car and walked to my house without a glance back. I hesitantly opened the door and snuck my head in. Cost is clear. The instant I walked in my Father appeared out of thin air. I got startled and jumped, dropping my backpack in the process.

"What the fucking hell took you so long to get home?" He roared and my ears rang from the volume of it.

"I slept in, sir. Abby's alarm clock didn't go off. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir," I said in the soft voice I always use when I speak to him.

"God damn right it won't happen again! I'm going to make sure it doesn't," He spoke with the same intensity as he did before. His crazy eyes looked me over and I could smell the liquor on his breath from where I stood.

"How should I go about doing that, my darling daughter?" He asked and I cringed at the way he made darling daughter sound like an insult.

"Which ever way you see fit, sir." I gave the answer I give every time I get asked that question. He stumbled over to me and grabbed my wrist with such force I thought he was going to break it. He dragged me into the kitchen and turned on the stove to the highest setting. He just bought a new oven so it heated up extra fast. He arranged his hands on my arm so that his right covered my hand and his left covered my forearm, leaving my wrists open for exposure. He hovered my wrist above the burner, and my eyes winded in fear as I realized what my punishment was going to be this time.

"Whatever I see fit, huh? What if I did this—" He pushed his arms down, which pushed my wrist onto the angry red burner. The moment my wrist touched the burner I let out an ear-piercing scream from the unbearable pain, "Would this make you remember?" His malevolent whispered only added to the pain. He brought my wrists up and I could see the inch long burn it left. It was on the burner for about 10 seconds, more than long enough to leave a seriously nasty burn behind.

The pain was so excruciating my whisper barely sounded recognizable, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"_Yes sir_, it will make me remember!"

"Good, good. But just for extra insurance—"He pushed down again for another three seconds and let go of me altogether, "And no meals for today either. It'll do you good to lose a few extra pounds." I stumbled back until I hit the counter. I clutched my arm to my stomach and kept my gaze on the ground, my silent tears sliding down my face and hitting the tile.

"Now get out of my sight. I can't stand to look at you any longer." With that said I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into the bathroom. I kicked the door shut with my foot and locked the door. I turn the water ice cold and let it run over my two burns, eagerly accepting the tiny pain relief it gave me.

Not having a clue how to treat a burn, I frantically looked for a washcloth in the cabinet and wrapped one around my wrist. I slide down the bathroom door and cradled my arm into my stomach. Now that I was out of my Fathers sight I let my tears fall willingly, and didn't try to control my whimpers and sobs.

_I'm sorry...._

_I'm sorry, Daddy..._

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I killed Mother!"

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. I hate the end of this chapter! Also, sorry its so short but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. Next chapter will be longer. I know the ending part was kinda unoriginal but I'm going to do something with it that will leave you thinking, "Whoa! Never saw that coming!"**

**And don't worry guys, when Jared figures out whats happening to Kim(which is I have no idea when) hes gunna freak out like no ones ever freaked before, ahaha. And yeah there will be ass kicking, lots and lots of ass kicking! **

**Oh yeah, if you don't under stand the Henry Lee Lucas reference, he was a really crazed serial killer—he confessed to involvement in about 600 murders, with an average of about one murder every five day. **_**Yikes**_**! But only reason I know this though is cause I have seriously odd friends, lol.**

**Also I'd like to say that I re-ulpoaded chapters 1, 2 and 3. So thats why it shows that I uploaded four new chapters. But this chapter is the only new one. Sorry, but I had to fix some things. **

**I'd like to thank the following people for their awesome reviews last chapter: leahlover1208, Dying Cloud, jn208505, TwilightHeart21, the pen fatelle, BlistersOnMyFingers, SweetandSpicy180, xxlovexxyouxx22, AA1991, Haylee, Emidnight, lovably17, and laurazuleta18.**

**I'd like to reply to some of your reiews. Even if I already metnitoned you above, I might have replied to your review down below.**

**laurazuleta18:** Oh dang. Thank you so much for telling me that! Wow...thats kinda embrassing, haha. I fixed that with the rest of chapters.

**SweetandSpicy180:** Nope, the person in the photo is Cassie Steele. But I google imaged Maria Mena and she'd make a good Kim as well :)

**jn208505:** Thats exaclty what I was thinking! :D Plus I don't think anybody would have enough will power to turn down someone as sexy as Jared ;p

**leahlover1208:** I'm glad you liked it :)


End file.
